neopetsfandomcom-20200223-history
Faerie Quest
Faerie quests are a random event in Neopets. What happens is that a faerie will appear on the screen and ask you to fetch a certain item for her. You are not allowed to use the Shop Wizard when you are on a quest, so make sure to copy the name of the item, go to the Quest Neoboards, and ask politely for someone to check for you. Note that if you think the quest is too expensive, you can cancel it! There is no drawback to this, luckily. There are also quests such as Illusens Glade, Jhudora's Bluff, and Snow Faerie Quests that have a more predictable schedule or some rare item rewards. Air Faerie Asks for a grooming product and will increase a random pet's movement by 2 points. Many people consider this useless as it has no effect in the battledome. May also be worth trying the Grooming Parlour. Fire Faerie Asks for a clothing item, and will increase a random pet's strength by 2 points. May also be worth trying the Uni's Clothing Shop. Earth Faerie Asks for a magic item and will feed a random pet (to the bloated level) and restore lost Hit Points. This is generally considered useless as it is often cheaper to feed them yourself! May also be worth trying the Magic Shop. Light Faerie Asks for a collectable card and will raise a random pet one level. May also be worth trying the Neopian Collectable Card Shop. Dark Faerie Asks for a toy and will give a random pet 2 more hit points. May also be worth trying the Toy Shop. Water Faerie Asks for a book and will increase a random pet's defence by 2 points. May also be worth trying the Neopian Book Shop. Faerie Queen Asks for items with a rarity between 76 and 89, which are generally expensive. She will increase a random pet by 1 level, 3 hit points, and 3 strength. You should estimate how many codestones/dubloons it would take to increase your pet's stats to see if the quest is worth completing. Space Faerie Asks for items with rarity between 81 and 94, which are generally expensive. She will increase a random pet by 4 levels. You should estimate how many codestones/dubloons it would take to increase your pet's stats to see if the quest is worth completing. Fountain Faerie Asks for items with rarity 94 to 96, which are generally expensive and often unbuyable (over 99,999NP). She will allow you to visit the Rainbow Fountain. You'll be allowed to choose which pet and have it painted any available colour for that species, excluding Robot, Royal, Ice, Sponge, Usuki or MSP. If you're wanting to customise, or get an avatar and can't afford the paintbrush, this quest may be worth completing. Battle Faerie The Battle Faerie asks for Uncommon or Rare Items. She will reward you with increasing a combination of stats to your active pet. Crafting Faerie The Crafting Faerie will ask for two random NC items. She will reward you with a custom NC item. Said item depends on the materials she asks for. Shenkuu Faerie Asks for an NC item in your inventory, along with one Pink Paper Bag. She will reward you with various NC items. Gallery Faeriequest.jpg|The old quest format Category:Events Category:Faerieland Category:Quest Category:Game IDs 1-49